Un coeur plus fort que le physique
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Mizuki et Izumi.
1. Dernier adieu

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. Sur le thème « envoler », il se devait d'être réalisé en une heure. Vous constaterez que c'est plutôt niais, et peut-être dériver du thème, mais j'avais envie d'exploiter un nouveau fandom et c'est ce qui fut pondu.

**Pairing : ****Mizuki/Sano**

**Rating : K**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur de Hana-Kimi**

**Résumer**

C'est déjà la fin de l'année scolaire, et elle doit les quitter pour rentrer aux États-Unis. Sano l'accompagne jusqu'au dernier moment…

* * *

**Dernier adieu**

Elle était ici depuis un an. Un an que je la côtoyais jour après jour, partageais avec elle ma chambre. Une année durant laquelle je m'étais évertuée à protéger son secret alors qu'elle-même y avait bien du mal. Si je n'avais été là, elle n'aurait probablement pu rester plus de quelques semaines dans cette école pour garçon. Et maintenant, son passage parmi nous tirait à sa fin. Elle n'avait plus de raisons de rester, ne pouvait plus le faire. La direction avait découvert et avait gentiment acceptée qu'elle termine l'année avec nous, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Demander son retour serait un affront.

Elle avait fait ses adieux à tous ses autres camarades de classe. J'étais le seul à l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle était là devant moi, si mignonne dans sa robe d'été que j'aurais voulut la serrer contre moi et ne jamais la laisser s'envoler vers les États-Unis. Au lieu de quoi, je retiens mes pulsions égocentriques et me contenta de quelques vagues mots d'une banalité effrayante.

_-Bon, et bien, je crois que c'est ici qu'on doit se quitter… _

_-Oui, _murmura-t-elle.

Je sentais la peine dans sa voix, elle n'osait pas me regarder. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de mon cœur, comme cette même sensation que j'avais ressentie ce jour où j'avais découvert son identité et cette autre, quelques semaines auparavant, où je l'avais embrassé. J'avais étrangement envie de recommencer, de sentir ses lèvres danser avec les miennes, mais à quoi ça nous mènerait? Elle quittait aujourd'hui, rejoignait son pays qui était à des heures de vol.

_-Dis, tu crois qu'on se reverra? Ou c'est ici que se termine notre histoire? _

Elle venait de relever la tête, les larmes brillaient dans son regard. Rompant chacune des promesses que je m'étais faites, je l'attirai à moi et enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je respirai son parfum, fort heureux de pouvoir m'en imprégné une dernière fois. Il me manquerait, c'était certain.

Je n'étais certain de rien, même si j'espérais que ce ne soit effectivement pas la fin. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais je ne voulais pas non plus la décevoir. Entre mes bras, maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus cet uniforme pour garçon, elle semblait encore plus fragile. Comme si elle avait davantage besoin qu'on la protège. Alors je lui laissai l'espoir de rêver…

_-Non, ça ne se terminera pas ici. Je te promets que je t'écrirai. Toutes les semaines. Et un jour, j'irai te voir. J'irai aux États-Unis. _

Elle sourit, heureuse de cette possibilité.

_-Je peux emporter un dernier souvenir de toi, Sano? _

_-Tout ce que tu veux…_

Elle releva le menton et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes. Se fut bref, on entendait déjà l'appel de son vol, mais ce fut suffisant pour consoler mon cœur.

_-Merci, je t'attendrai!_

Elle s'écarta de moi, je n'avais pas de derniers mots à lui dire. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle est disparut derrière les grandes portes, et même après je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Déjà, je planifiais mon voyage prochain, celui qui serait imminent après la fin de mes études…


	2. Le goût amer des larmes

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « sport» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Merci à **Aidegaxto** qui m'a aidé à trouvé le titre de cet OS!_

* * *

**Résumé**

Elle l'aime, mais les mesonges la dévastent.

* * *

**Le goût amer des larmes**

Mizuki s'arrêta de courir presque qu'inconsciemment lorsqu'elle passa près du lieu d'entraînement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque fois que c'était le tour de Sano d'exécuter un saut, il fallait qu'elle garde les yeux fixés sur lui de peur de manquer le moindre détail. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, même avant qu'elle arrive au Japon, lorsqu'elle était encore aux États-Unis. Elle le voyait à la télé et puis c'était terminé. Plus rien ne pouvait distraire son regard rivé sur la performance de Sano. Elle analysait le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses expressions faciales. Plusieurs fois même, elle reculait la bande vidéo (parce que oui, elle conservait tout sur lui), repassant encore et encore le moment.

Le sourire de Mizuki s'étira. Sano venait de prendre son élan et de se mettre à courir. Le plus beau moment n'allait plus tarder; il allait s'envoler.

C'était étrange de voir comment les choses avaient évoluées entre eux. Elle n'était au départ qu'une fan désireuse de rencontre son idole. Désireuse au point de faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant, avec le recul, elle admettait que de s'être transformée en garçon pour venir étudier à ses côtés était tiré par les cheveux. Mais si elle l'admettait, elle ne le regrettait pas et n,agirait pas autrement à recommencer. Les instants passés à ses côtés étaient tout simplement merveilleux et elle les chérissait plus que tout. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau pour venir faner son sourire, mais Sano était toujours dans les parages pour le lui redonner.

Mizuki leva légèrement le menton pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre aucun moment. Sano arquait le dos, s'envolant dans les airs et passant aisément au-dessus de la barre. Comme toujours, il était merveilleux.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en arrivant ici, c'était bien celle-là. Elle était tombée amoureuse, véritablement amoureuse. Ce n'était plus le béguin d'adolescente qui l'avait entraîné dans cette aventure, c'était quelque chose de plus grand encore. Un véritable amour et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'un jour elle devrait le quitter. Elle lui mentait constamment, sur son identité, et le jour où il l'apprendrait, elle devrait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et les assumer. Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait point, même si le simple fait d'y penser la tuait. Elle était un garçon pour lui : il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Et même si elle redevenait une fille pour lui, il y aurait toujours cette question de confiance qui ferait défaut.

Les pieds de Sano touchèrent le sol, sonnant du coup la fin de l'entraînement. Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle s'empressa de se remettre à courir, refusant qu'il la voie en train de le regarder. Elle n'était pas une obsédée, elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une. Alors que ses pas la menaient loin du terrain d'entraînement, le fil de ses pensées reprit son cours. Son avenir avec Sano était inexistant. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait lentement d'accepter cette constatation.

Elle aurait pourtant du rester un peu plus longtemps à la regarder et accepter de croiser son regard malgré les risques. Elle aurait dut. Elle aurait alors pu y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il l'estimait davantage que ce sport qui constituait pourtant toute sa vie. Il voyait au-delà de ses mensonges, mais ça, elle était trop amoureuse et sans espoir pour s'en apercevoir…


End file.
